migliafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyprian Ragnarr Octavius
Cyprian(SIP-ree-ən)' Ragnarr'(rag-nar)' Octavius'(oct-Av-ious) Brawler Woken Male Looks: Slightly taller than the average Rathman Body is covered in dents, nicks, and some scars. The most notable being on that runs from the back of his head down his back to his left hip. But his face seems to be untouched from all them. Faded painted on clothing that you can’t even tell what it was. The eyes are faded as well but more clearly seen as blue. He has twigs growing out of his head with no leaves on them. He is intimidating, his tall stature and expressionless face along with the scar contribute to it. Currently in Ragnarr's Diaries (Days mean sessions) Day 1: Being trapped on a boat for a couple months with no one I would even consider a friend yet makes me quite unsettled. I feel as though I have to watch over my back every day. The passengers certainly don't help me feel anymore comfortable. I've met two people on this ship, Daniel and some mute. The mute has me on edge every moment I'm around him, I'm certain this man is a sociopathic murderer. If I ever actually see him murder some unarmed person or someone who didn't deserve it, I will make him pay. I almost thought it was him that murdered the guard, but i saw him on deck as the man screamed out when he was attacked. As for the blind man Daniel I'm not sure how I feel about him. He hasn't had a chance to really prove his own character yet, but I trust him more than the mute. The captain held someone captive on this boat. I have no idea who it is or was but the Rathmen wanted him. They attacked the boat with about 8-10 men, we killed all but two of them. The one that has woken up from her comatose state said he name was (CAN'T REMEMBER) and I gave her my best friends last name: Octavius. It was briefly after this introduction that I went to go check on the mute and Daniel. I saw Daniel fumbling around asking what happened. I saw a throwing knife sticking out of the throat of the Prybarron man. He wasn't a good man but he certainly wasn't evil, he didn't deserve to be brutally murdered by some psychopath with a hard on for blood. I readied my staff and charged in behind him, hitting him over the head with it. Day 2: The ship was attacked by an unknown beast of The Deep. It wielded a Giant trident in one tentacle an a Giant sword in the other. It was a giant floating ball of destruction wiping out the upper half of the ship before we managed to kill it. The mute somehow threw a keg of Gunpowder at the beast and made it explode which while it hurt the monster it left the ship in even worse condition. After that I found out that the blind man ordered the crew to throw one of the newly freed Woken off the ship. While I wanted to kill him for killing something that had just learned the true meaning of freedom, I understood why he did it. He didn't know... But this knowledge does not smother the flaming rage that burns inside me... Most of the crew was killed and those that weren't jumped on a raft that was made by a mute and blind man. It stormed and wiped those that were on it away. I laid on the beach with the Xuag staff girl with me( I managed to rescue her before she was washed away); I've never been good with remembering names. Day 3: We arrive on a beach just a ways off from a camp of soldiers who were deserted by the army. A man had agreed to allow us to stay for some time. We ventured off into the forest to find something for the man where we were attack by (Wolf things) and I ended up falling into unconsciousness. Day 4: I had awoken drearily from when I was attacked by (Wolf things). The party members told me that I had followed them without words and without so much as a single self thought. I remember nothing of this journey but It was terrifying to find out that I attended the whole thing. When I awoke I was back at the camp, completely unharmed. The leader of the camp Kori, left me in charge of the camp as he left for a village. While in charge I went to gather food for the whole camp, and helped our mute friend erect a wall. It later turned out that, that was the best idea any of us had, as we would later be attacked by a horde of enemies. Day 5: '''We were attacked by roughly 7 Migs and 2 Orcs. Me and the mute decided to sneak out the back and flank them. The bard Aruk decided to plot and deceive the thugs. He tricked them into thinking we were complying with their demands when in reality the were setting up for a surprise attack. Once me and the mute were set up I threw a smoke bomb and we attacked the orcs. It took some time but I managed to kill one while the mute scared off another while Aruk and crew focused on the Migs. The Mig leader was a master spear thrower, he managed to minorly injure 2 people and gravely injured Shirea of Joey. They manged to kill about 4 Migs before they turned tail and fled with a Prybarrion lady. I looked over and saw the state Shirea was in and immediately I was blinded with rage. I picked up a spear that laid on the ground and threw it will all my might towards the fleeing coward. It pierced him straight into the ground blood pouring from his body. I walked up to it and saw him, dying slowly. My mind filled with images of all the innocent people he had done this to, the people who were merely defending themselves and their stuff. This man was a murderer, perhaps not of my people but of those who I will never know. I said to him "This is the sad life you lead." before severing his head with my scythe. I grabbed another spear and pierced the now severed head and stuck it into the sand/dirt just before our door through our walls. I glared back to where they had fled, their footsteps still dug into the sand. I turned then to Shirea who was lying on the ground. My demeanor immediately changed as I went to help her from anger to sadness. None for the savages who attacked us, but for the innocents who were wounded by them. I saw her injuries and I didn't know what to do since she was bleeding so badly. I asked Cyprian, he always knew what to do. He told me to run to the nearest town where they would have a hospital and trained doctors to fix her. As I was heading out the gates with her in my arms Aruk stopped me and consulted me. "We have a medic here who can fix her." he stated. I was unaware of this, and I was rather surprised that this was the first I was hearing of it. As she was being tended to through the night I stayed with her, sleeping by her side. In the morning I gathered a posse to get the Prybarrion girl who was kidnapped, the mute and Aruk volunteered, while the blind man suffered from another one of his unwakable dreams. I left the medic in charge of the place until I returned. '''Day 6: We traveled along the beach tracking the footsteps of those who fled from the battle. We traveled until the footsteps ended at a forest. After some debate we decide to head into the forest against the odds hoping to find some sign of the missing party member or the party that took her. We eventually find someone but it wasn't who we expected. We instead found a larger than average Orc type person. Not the smartest Orc I have ever talked to but that bar isn't very high. After some discussion with this Orc we found out he was working with the group that stole our Prybarrion lady. He was their "Hitman" but he didn't want to be a "Hitman" he wanted to be a "Dancing man" and after talking with him some more we managed to convince him that he could be whatever he wanted to be. I told him "You can hit if you want to you can leave your friends behind, because your friends don't dance and since they don't dance then their no friends of mine". With that I managed to convince him to stick with us and help us in our mission to free our friend and set him free so he can do whatever he wanted. He lead us to the cave hideout of the cretins and helped us to make ease of the few in the first chasm like opening. One attempted to run away into the second cavern opening but I managed to tackle him down into a a large pool of water and held him under til he drown. Feeling the last of his strength wither away and watching the last bubble of air he will ever breath float to the surface of the water. After that I lost count of the people I killed. Some with a crossbow I picked up from the Orc, some I grabbed and held them underwater til their last bubble of air left their lips as well. After clearing out most of the easier targets we found Hitman's brother. After a fight we managed to talk him down and get him and Hitman to go talk. We then continued on to Cobon's Onion Garden. After some serious fighting with his subordinate in bulky armor we managed to knock him unconscious and tie him up. Aruk kept Cobon distracted until we tried to flee and he stopped us. After a long fight the mute nearly died but we won after I severed the bastard bandit's head off. '''Day 7-40: '''Time has been short and I've been on the move with the party. There has been no time to write in this journal. Only know do I have time since we have finally left the dreaded morsershine. While the people there are nice they have the intruder of thousands of Rathmen disguised as men. These Rathmen are being controlled by none other than Quaid Silverstorm the man who I had previously seen as an enemy but I am no longer sure. While he did do quite a bit of bad to our party we had commit just the same amount of atrocities to him. Now we are on journey to complete the quest the Kaizers had previously given us; to reinstate trade between Mordemara, and Morsershine. I hope once I return to the Amelia that I will have enough time to polish up my journal entries and enter what I have missed. Until then I guess I must wait.